FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of power electronics. In particular, it relates to an MOS-controlled bipolar power semiconductor component, comprising
(a) a semiconductor substrate with an anode and a cathode;
(b) an emitter layer on the anode side in the semiconductor substrate, in the center a base layer doped oppositely to the emitter layer, and on the cathode side a plurality of collector regions which protrude from the surface of the semiconductor substrate into the base layer and are doped with the same polarity as the emitter layer; and
(c) around the collector regions, vertical MOS transistors which comprise in each case a source region doped oppositely to the emitter layer, a channel region doped with the same polarity as the collector region, the base layer and an insulated gate electrode arranged above the channel region.
Such a component is known in the form of an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or IGT (Insulated Gate Transistor), for example from the article by T.P.Chow et al., IEEE Electron Dev. Lett., EDL-6, pages 413-415 (1985).